Eyes
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Kai has left the bladebreakers. Poor Rei!! one shot Rei/Kai


Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!!!  
  
It hurt.  
  
How could you betray us like that?  
  
Don't we mean anything to you?  
  
Don't I mean anything to you?  
  
Kai  
  
We weren't expecting you to be the mystery demolition boy.  
  
At first all I felt was shock, shock at how you betrayed us, me. I don't even remember your battle with the all stars. I only snapped out of my daze when Tyson yelled your name. How dare he. He has no right to yell your name, only I do.  
  
It's night now. My alarm clock beeps one o'clock. I miss you. We would always share a room together. I don't even know how but slowly I fell in love with you.  
  
I never thought that you would return my feelings. But you did. At least that was what I believed. To you it was probably all a game and I was just a plaything  
  
I'm looking at the floor, I can still see the prints of your shoes in the carpet.  
  
'Damn it' I shout. I don't know why I shout. I don't know why I've done everything that I've done today.  
  
Something wet falls on my hand. It's a tear, but I'm not crying.  
  
I look up, into your face. You are crying! What are you doing here? You belong with them now, don't you?  
  
You have never cried before. Never in your entire life. It's one of the secrets you trusted me with.  
  
I don't want you to be here. I can't handle it. I love you.  
  
My thoughts are racing around in my head.  
  
I remember when you first told me that you loved me.  
  
We had just faced the white tigers. I was feeling down about losing my best friends. Sure everything seemed all right, but after the battle they had told me that if I didn't join the team they would never talk to me again. They were like my family, but I couldn't go with them. If I let them get me now they would never let me go again. I would lose my freedom. And they just weren't worth that. Only one person was. Kai.  
  
Probably the only person in the world that I would never, ever have a chance with.  
  
I mean what are the chances of him being gay and in love with me?  
  
0% that's how much chance I've got with such a gorgeous guy like you.  
  
I was lying in my bed, crying softly and then you walked in.  
  
At first I was afraid that you would snap at me and tell me to stop being such a baby. But you never said that. You asked what was wrong. At first I wouldn't tell, but you were so kind that the whole story came tumbling about. I even told you that I loved someone that would never love me back. I never told you it was you. You must have read it in my eyes. You always know what I feel. You told me that I was silly, because who couldn't love me. I was such a kind and beautiful person. Then you kissed me.  
  
I thought that I was dreaming. Or that I had died and gone to heaven. But it was real. You pulled away looking embarrassed. You wanted to say something like that you were sorry. I shut you up with the perfect means for it: I kissed you.  
  
You yanked me towards you kissing me deeper than I had ever thought possible. We finally pulled away, panting, not able to say a word.  
  
We just looked at each other. It was your eyes that had first drawn me to you. They looked like smouldering lava pit's that could swallow you whole if you weren't careful.  
  
Later you confessed that my eyes had also drawn you to me. He called them amber jewels that you could drown in.  
  
We made love that night. As we came you shouted out that he loved me. I said that I loved you too. I also told you that I had never expected him to say those words. You smiled and told me that there was a lot to find out, about you.  
  
It didn't stop at that. Not a day passed in which we didn't learn something new about each other.  
  
And then you joined them and left me here alone.  
  
Now you are here. What do you want?  
  
'Rei I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry' You choke out.  
  
The tears are freely flowing down you cheeks now. You don't try to hide them or even stop them. You just let them flow.  
  
'Why?' I ask.  
  
I'm also starting to cry.  
  
'My grandfather, he ....., he found out, about us.'  
  
You look away from me, not daring to look into my eyes  
  
'He said that he was going to kill you. I can't live without you Rei! You are the only thing that keeps me going in this world. Without you I would have killed myself long ago, you are my only reason to live.' When you first started talking you voice was loud and clear, at the end it was barely more than a whisper. He still doesn't want to look at me. I take his head into my hands and turn it so that it is facing me.  
  
He looks afraid. Afraid of what I will say, afraid of what I will do.  
  
I look into your eyes, and for the first time I can see all your emotions in them. I see love, desperation, hope and so much more.  
  
I kiss you and whisper 'I love you'  
  
You kiss me to and whisper back 'I love you too'  
  
'Kai, I'll be ok. With you by my side nothing can ever hurt me. The only thing that truly can is not being with you. Please don't go back to your grandfather. Please!' I begged. I've never begged before in my life.  
  
'I won't go kitten. I'll never leave you again. I promise' 


End file.
